Playboys Can Change
by KoreanGal5
Summary: My brother Sasuke. Our friend Hinata. Continuation of Playboys.


**I do not own Naruto. Well, I wrote this because Evil Taco Overlordxp had asked for a sequel and I thought why not! Well, but I couldn't really think of an idea for a continuation. Thanks to Aki666 though, I used her idea but with a slight difference. Thanks! Anyways, this little story is dedicated to the two of you!**

* * *

><p><span>~Itachi's PoV~<span>

Sasuke looked at me curiously as I watched her leave from the window. Once she turned the corner, I ran to the door, pulling on a jacket.

"I have a feeling I might regret this, but what are you doing?" he asked, giving me an odd look.

"I'm going to walk her home…at a distance," I answered. I shoved on one sneaker and then the other. Sasuke pulled on his own shoes, grabbing a scarf.

"Let's go," he said, a smirk dancing on his face.

"After you," I joked, opening the door for him as if he were a girl. He snorted before walking out the door.

"Which way did she go?" he asked, walking out the door. I thought for a moment.

"Who knows?" I questioned and he sighed.

"You don't even know her route home so how are we going to do this?" he asked, looking at me as though I was crazy.

"Simple. We follow her footprints," I said, just as snow began to fall. Sasuke and I met eyes as an unspoken message ran through our brains. _Run!_ **(Before the snow covers the tracks.)** Before long, the snow had covered the streets in a fresh layer, also covering the only trail we had. We looked around before we saw her exiting a small store, a bag of groceries in her arms.

I had been born with slight vision problems, but with sensitive hearing while Sasuke had been born with perfect vision and the occasional ear infection.

"Stupid," she muttered to herself, her footsteps light and quick. "They're going to make me fall for them even more." I looked at Sasuke and he looked back at me before we looked at the market in unison. We had heard rumors between girls about guys who were "hot and totally datable" in that market, which had opened up only a week or so ago. _This was war._

The next day, in disguises, we walked into the market just as we saw Hinata do so too. She laughed and talked to the workers while buying what she needed. She was friendly. Much too friendly.

"Oh, it's the famous Uchiha bros!" one boy at the counter cried out.

"Do we know you?" Sasuke asked coldly. The boy laughed.

"Naw. The girls at my school go ga-ga over you two. The name's Kiba. The worker at the other counter is Shino. The one stacking things on the shelves over there is Naruto. Yoroshiku," he greeted. We nodded in acknowledgement. Naruto called over from somewhere within the aisles.

"Hey Kiba! Give me a hand will you? We've got to get out the heavy things again!" he yelled.

"Are you too weak to get it yourself?" Kiba teased, shouting back to him.

"No way!" was the returning answer. "You'll see! I'll do it just as good as when we do it together!" Kiba laughed as Shino glared at him. Kiba froze, looking sheepish.

"Oh come on Shino! Shino?" Kiba said slowly as Shino gave him the silent treatment. Sasuke and I turned to each other before leaving.

"Come back soon!" Kiba called, smiling brightly as we neared the automatic doors. We left without a word in reply.

"Oh so you guys met Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Naruto-kun?" she asked, stirring a pot, wooden spoon in hand. "They're awfully sweet. They always listen to my complaints, and they're rather funny." Sasuke grunted.

"We refuse to let you date them, you know," I said quickly. She looked at me for a second.

"They're just friends. I already have someone I like," she answered.

"Who do you like?" Sasuke asked slowly. She dropped the wooden spoon, and I caught it midair, placing it on the counter next to her. She blinked, her mind blank.

"Hinata?" we asked worriedly before she smacked the both of us on the head.

"Off-limits topic," she answered, picking up the wooden spoon and turning back to the meal.

"Then how about your ideal prince?" I asked.

"That's easy. He has to be considerate and kind. Honestly, I'm not really that picky. My two biggest things though: No drugs of any sort," she said.

"The other?" Sasuke asked. She looked at us with a serious expression.

"No playboys," she deadpanned.

"Hypothetically speaking, if Sasuke and I weren't playboys, would we be…as you say…prince material?" I asked innocently. She thought for a moment.

"Guess so," she stated in a noncommittal tone.

"And if we really do try?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'll take it seriously, but it'll take a lot more than pretty words," she said before glancing at the two of us. "Or a pretty face." The two of us looked at her and smirked.

"Is that a challenge we hear?" I asked.

"Or is that a promise, my dear?" Sasuke questioned, slipping his hand around her waist. She smacked his hand with the wooden spoon.

"Another rule. Don't act like you're already dating me," she said, pouring out dinner on plates. Sasuke and I looked at each other. It was definitely a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>It was rather short and it wasn't quite what everyone expected, I'm sure, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. <strong>


End file.
